A Different Tune
by Miss-Paparella
Summary: Honoria's world is turned upside down when her father and only protector is murdered. Now they're after her, so the good little Roman girl must flee. But the Knights want to know who is this mysterious warrior that keeps crossing their path. Galahad/OC
1. Change

**Hello! First (uploaded) King Arthur fic, to be followed by a few others within the course of the next hour I expect...**

**Just to say: Honoria is pronounced On-OR-ria in case you were wondering.**

Chapter 1: A Good Roman Girl

Every good Roman girl should know how to play the harp. Mother always told me that. I play to her memory, and someday hope to have a family like she did. I am her clone in many aspects. I share her long, deep red hair that is wavy and impossible to tame back completely. I wear it how she always did; in a loose ponytail at the base of my neck, tying it in again further down. It reaches my waist like this, until eventually I had to tie it a third time. I wear my Roman dress with pride, and never shy away from who I am.

They say my mother was not a Roman woman when father married her, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm Roman and so was she. She became a Roman through marrying him.

'Lady Honoria. You are called for.' Marcus Tullius, a centurion in my father's regiment, said to me, and I ceased my playing.

'Then I will go. Is it my father who calls?' I asked softly as I set my harp back and rose to follow him.

'No.' Marcus said shortly, and I frowned lightly, but stopped when I remembered how my mother had said such an expression did not become me.

'Bishop Priyas. An honour, my Lord.' I said, kneeling on one knee, such was the nature of my status, and a hand placed itself on the crown of my head.

'Rise, child. I have grave news.' He looked round to his men, and Marcus, who hovered by the door.

'Leave us, I must speak with the Lady in private.' Slowly but surely, they did so, all the while a feeling of foreboding rising in my heart.

'What is it, what has happened?' I asked quickly. Formalities were for others; Priyas had known both my father and my mother many years and had been a prominent figure in my life.

'Your father was killed last night. Assassinated.'

My whole body numbed. Even though my father, in recent years, had become distanced to me, the smiling face from my childhood suddenly appeared before my eyes. 'Honoria you do not realise what danger this places you in.'

'Me? Why would I be in danger?'

'Now that your father is gone there is no one who can protect you from the brunt of the Romans, and as you are not married...'

'Then I will marry.'

'It is not that _simple_ Honoria.'

'I refuse to see how this changes my position I am a Lady of Rome.' I said loudly, standing up, and Priyas pulled me back into my seat.

'Without a soul to prove you such in a losing country. Britain will soon be left to fend for itself, the Romans are retreating and now that your father is gone I cannot guarantee they will take you with them.'

'Then what is the point of you talking to me now if you say I have no options!'

'I am saving you too from being murdered like your father or being left at the mercy of the soldiers. If you had a brother then maybe things would be different-'

'So this befalls me only as a woman?' I demanded angrily.

'No, but if you were a boy or had a brother he could fight for your honour!'

'I refuse this discrimination!'

'Honoria no one chooses discrimination it is something we are thrust into.'

'This is ridiculous, what options do I have then?' I asked brusquely, forgetting every manner ever taught to me.

'You can go into hiding. Make your way as a British citizen, you still have you inheritance, if you sell it all and run with the money-'

'They will suspect something if I start to sell everything-'

'Not if you say it is for when you leave for Rome.'

'And who's to say I will even live to sell it all?'

'You will sleep in another room, protected.'

'So I am left with no choice I see.'

Priyas sighed and nodded gravely. 'I am sorry for this to happen to you of all people Honoria, you have always been good and kind.'

'I will avenge my father's death, have no fear.'

'Honoria that is no job for a woman-'

'Which you have made clear.' I said coldly. 'But someone has thought this eventuality through. And I will kill them as mercilessly as they killed him and my life as I know it. They would have me dead in an instant too Priyas, we both know that.'

Priyas sighed. 'I can only hope the Lord will guide you to reason. Farewell, Honoria.'

'Thank you Priyas. You have been a good friend to my father and a protector of my home. May God go with you.'

'And with you.' He said gravely, before leaving the room. Only then did I sit down, legs shaking.

I don't know how I survived those three nights it took for everything to be achieved. I barely slept, on edge constantly, waking at the smallest noise or drunken shout that before wouldn't have even stirred me.

With my purse full of coins, sewn into the lining of my stolen skirt, I made my way down to the servants bathroom. I was earlier even than them. I began by taking a knife and cutting my hair to the middle of my back, discarding the hair in one of the freshly prepared straw mattresses. I took the bag of henna powder I had traded for secretly through one of my trusted servants, and mixed it with some water to make a thick, nasty-smelling paste, which I spread onto my hair. I worked it well into every red strand, determined to cover the so significant colour my hair had to it that would surely mark me out in an instant.

After a while I washed it out, and saw in the reflection of the water that it had all turned dark now. I took advantage of it being wet to twist it back in a simple style, allowing the short black length to fall forwards out of my hood. Kneeling on the floor, I dirtied my face, neck, arms and nails, sure to make sure nothing would give me away.

I picked up my bag and went through to the stables, finding my horse Ana. I saddled her up with only the simplest riding tack I could find, and I kicked her on. Leaving the town as confidently as I could, but at the same time with the air of a servant.

My position wasn't questioned and I waited for the shouts to start, calling me back, causing me to flee. But there were no shouts, although I winced at any raised voices nearby, relaxing a small amount when I realised they weren't calling to me. I resisted my fractured nerves and the temptation to break into a gallop and put as much distance between me and the town I had once loved.

**Review my lovelies, and the story shall continue. Trust me there's plenty more, you know what you have to do...**

**Miss Paparella xx**


	2. So Begins The Chase

**Ok, first things first, apologies! I promised an update, I failed. But here it is! and I'm gonna line up the next chapter right after this for easy updating asap! Promise!Many thanks to my reviewers:**

The Carnivorous Cookie: **setting is hazy at the moment because she doesn't stay anywhere too long, but I apreciate before I could have used the mysterious news to my advantage by creating a more mysterious and foreboding setting. I shall look over my chapters again and see if I can't make it all a bit more effective. Thank you for phrasing so nicely and I apreciate the help!**

graceygoose: **glad you're interested! Hope I don't fail!**

THE DEADLY ANGEL: **glad you think so! **

amrawo: **ta-da!**

Chapter 2: Chase

I didn't expect to have much interaction with people, and I certainly didn't have any intention of telling anyone my name. It soon became apparent, however, that I had to have one, and so I desperately thought through all the names I'd known, but they were all too grand.

I had changed my hair, dirtied my face, and removed all of my jewellery that linked me to who I really was, taking only what I could later sell. I doubted there would ever be a day where I would need to emerge as the Lady Honoria, considering that I was being hunted, and carrying anything that might incriminate me would only make my hiding more dangerous. If someone around me discovered who I was, they might not be able to help themselves betraying me for some material reward.

I came upon a village, and there stopped to trade in the market. I didn't speak much to anyone, and barely lifted my face. Not that anyone would have cause to recognise me, and the hunt to begin with would be quite discreet, asking here and there of a red haired girl riding a black horse. I was a meek, dark haired girl, admittedly on a black horse...but there were a lot of black horses in England.

The next village I found had a blacksmith, and I visited his workshop idly. I browsed along the lethal looking weaponry, lightly trailing my finger along the bar that they were leaning against, pointing towards me with accusatory and menacing tips.

'You there, boy. What are you looking for?' A sharp voice snarled, and I turned a little.

'A sword for my master. He has a lot of money he is willing to pay.'

The man immediately changed his tone and became more interested in listening. He didn't realise I was a girl.

'What kind of sword would he like?'

'Something light, easy to use with precision.'

The man nodded slowly, looking around. He pulled a thin sword out of a group of them and weighed it in one hand partway down the blade before holding it forwards for me to inspect. 'Something like that?'

'Yes, that is good.'

'Then I shall make him one. It will be ready by...next week.'

'He will pay extra for you to have it ready by tomorrow evening.' (**a/n no idea how long it takes to make a sword, so this is artistic license!)**

'Tomorrow?!'

'He will pay.'

The man spluttered, before conceding. 'Fine. It will be double.'

'How much?' I asked simply, and his eyes widened.

The next evening, with my sword in its scabbard, wrapped in a length of leather to keep it hidden, and then under my cloak, I rode on from that village and into the woods nearby, getting myself well and truly lost in them before unveiling my sword.

I began to practice, first of all against a tree, learning the feel of my sword in my hand. I was fit, I hadn't been idle growing up, and had done some fighting before with my father when I was little. This was very different, however, and without a teacher I just had to teach myself.

I spent every 'resting' moment practicing, every evening when I stopped somewhere else, lunging and running through different sequences that I had learnt from sight, watching the men practice. I had studied their techniques carefully with fascination, and worked on copying their stance, precision and movements myself.

Slowly but surely, I improved.

There were horse's hooves, moving through the trees. Ana heard them before me; she whinnied and the sound combined with a toss of her head woke me from where I'd been using her as a pillow. My hand went to my sword but I didn't unsheathe it, worried it would catch in the light. I saw a dark figure as the rider came closer, and Ana began to stand up but I pushed her down. Eyes met mine and I cursed under my breath. My hood was still up and I lowered it further as the rider dismounted and began to walk towards me. I drew my sword but held it at my side, taking up a defensive position.

'I won't attack without provocation. Who are you? You're not a Woad.'

'Correct. I'm not. Who I am is my own business. But you are not a Roman.' I said, cursing my voice and the way I spoke. Like a Roman.

'No. I am a Sarmation Knight.'

A Sarmation Knight? My mind whirred at impossible speeds.

'Led by the Roman Arthur?'

'He is our Captain.'

They didn't hate the Romans? The man was giving nothing away.

'Why are you here, on your own?' He asked me curiously.

'I am a nomad, is that a crime?'

'No. I just don't believe you.'

I glared at him. 'Believe what you will. I have my business here just as you do.'

'That business which you will not share, am I right?'

He was infuriating. His mouth was clear of emotion but his eyes had a hint of amusement in them.

'My business is my own.' I said firmly, moving my stance to show off my sword a little more. He stood back slightly and nodded.

'Then I will leave you to it.'

I didn't see the Knights themselves when they eventually passed through – I had moved on. I travelled to the next town, where I merged myself there for a little while. I could afford to stay longer if I wished, and decided to try and find a little work, as my money was beginning to feel the strain of my new life.

I found work in a tavern serving drinks to drunks and began to allow myself to relax a little.

One evening, a party of Roman soldiers came in. I had managed, up until then, to avoid most Romans, but here it was impossible, I had a job to do.

They were quite rowdy and got steadily drunker. I kept my head down, putting trays in the centre of the table and walking away quickly. Later in the evening, however, placing a tray on the table, I had to pick up the other, gathering glasses together, and as I turned away one of them wrapped an arm round my waist and I went stumbling back.

'Well hello there pretty one.'

'Let go.' I muttered, going red, and pulled myself free, catching the eye of one of them. Marcus Tullius. We stared at one another for a moment, the surprise evident on his face, and I turned away quickly, taking the tray back up to the bar.

'Alethia, I have to leave.' I said hurriedly, and she looked at me, confused. I heard the sound of a chair, and then another, being drawn back across the stone and I glanced back, seeing the Romans moving, and I looked at her.

'I'm sorry. Consider this my resignation. Take care of yourself.' I said, and moved out through a door behind the bar.

'Who was that girl?' Marcus demanded of Alethia drunkenly.

'An employee here, why?' She responded, disliking the Romans like any other here in Britain – hence I kept my identity to myself.

'You will tell me her name, wench, or there'll be trouble for you!' Marcus threatened, and she held her head high.

'Her name was Rosa.'

Marcus wasn't buying this, but it was clear Alethia wouldn't be broken.

'Follow her!' he shouted; I heard this from along the corridor as I was on my way back from my room. I ran straight to the stables and threw Ana's saddle onto her back as she whinnied loudly. I flung my cloak round my shoulders and threw my hood up, putting my small pack on her saddle and leaping up, spurring her out of the stables. Of course, fleeing in such a manner would only assure my guilt, but Marcus had recognised me, that much was clear.

It seemed people were out looking for me after all, and they were using people who knew my face to do the job. Which meant this was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult.

**I like Alethia, I wanted to develop her a little more but wanted to keep the story flowing as I have more run-ins with Knights to introduce. Who was this mysterious Knight I wonder? Oh it's not exactly difficult is it?! Anyway, if anyone, like me, likes the brief moment of Alethia let me know, because I'm debating introducing her back into the story at a later date. Is it worth it?**

**As always, review please, there are more Knights to run into!**

**xxxx  
**


	3. Child

**A/N Thanks and bubbles and biscuits to my gorgeous reviewers: **amrawo, windofawhisper, THE DEADLY ANGEL **and** Lady of Sign **=] you are all very prettiful. I hope it flows a bit better, but Honoria is very aloof and secluded, so the writing tries to follow how she feels, which trips from worrying to careful calculation. In theory. Tell me if it's getting annoying, and I'll try and sort it out properly if you'd prefer :) (But tell me nicely or I'll get all frowny and sad)**

**Just one last thing - I want to apologise for delayings - I tried to update before I went on holiday and the website was adamantly not letting me, and then I was away for a week. So that's my excuse =] sorree =/  
**

3. Child

I had worked around six evenings in the town, which was the longest I'd stayed in one place for a while, and so being on the move took a little getting used to. I had a lot to think about – Alethia's loyalty against the Roman's to me – a cold and mysterious girl who had stayed a few days then left suddenly. Yet she protected me, bought me some time.

I wanted to find her again, one day see her, and explain, and thank her for what she did for me, but I knew realistically this was impossible.

The next village I passed I didn't even touch. I was spooked, and was determined to ride for as long as possible, putting as much distance between them and me as possible. Eventually I was forced to stop by Ana, who needed rest, and this was good because I needed to take a break myself, however much I didn't want to admit it.

We went into the large village inconspicuously, I led Ana, and wandered through. As I bought sugar and wrapped meat, the woman running the stall seemed eager to talk.

'Do you know the Roman's are going to retreat from Britain soon? Not that they didn't do a good job while they were around, but-'

I took my package and walked away. It was this retreat, I was sure, that was the reason my father had been murdered. And I was determined to find out who was behind it.

'Hey, you, give that back!' Someone shouted, and a boy broke through the crowds. He was cradling a dodgy looking apple, which couldn't possibly be saleable, but the vendor shouted after him nonetheless.

People reached out to grab him as he streaked past but no one got a hold of him properly. It was evident that the boy was underfed, possibly an orphan, and I stumbled as he slammed into me.

'Grab him!' Someone cried out, and I stepped out of the way, winking at him and he stared at me for a moment before taking a bite of the grotty apple and running off again.

'Why didn't you stop him?' Someone asked me accusingly.

'He isn't my problem.' I replied simply, moving out of everyone's eyesight and back towards where I'd left my horse.

'It's travellers like you with no morals that allow these little scavengers to go unpunished.' A cruel voice said behind me. Turning, I could see a young man, possibly three years older than myself, holding the struggling boy by the back of his shirt.

'Like myself, Sir?' I asked, allowing a dangerous note into my voice, and he let go of the boy, hitting him to the ground in his next movement, and the boy whimpered. No one else around us shared my sympathy for him, evidently.

'Don't act like such a Gentleman when you won't even let anyone see your face. I've heard of people like you. Travelling constantly, not having to care for consequences or the like, cutting people down where you see fit-'

'I don't know who you speak of, _Sir_, but I have never cut anyone down without good reason for it. I suggest you let the boy go, the apple was of no worth to anyone anyway.' I said carefully, and he laughed.

'That is not the _point_ though, is it? The point is to teach him a _lesson_.' He said, enforcing the word with another blow. The laughter and jeering around us was soon stopped by the show of a blade to the man's throat.

'I suggest you let the boy go.' I repeated, and he sneered at me before knocking my sword to the side and drawing his own. We'd managed to draw quite a crowd, but as the boy's hand was ground under this man's foot I was not going to disappear into the dark this time. I was already hunted, might as well give them a reason.

He moved first, darting downwards, and I was pleased to find it was an easy block. This was my first real sword fight, and if I took the time to weigh up the odds, it was a very bad time to see how good I was.

My sword was true to me, however, as was my considerable time spent training, and I was not disappointed with the results.

*

Riding nearby, Arthur and his Knights slowed at the unusual sight of so many villagers crowded around shouting.

'This looks bad.' Bors said as the unmistakeable sound of clashing swords reached their ears. Arthur dismounted and the others did the same wordlessly. Gawain and Bors leading, clearing people to the sides, until they came upon the group.

'Arthur, do you recall when I found that figure in the forest that refused to say who they were, and when we passed through they'd gone?'

Arthur nodded as Tristan muttered to him, the Knights listening with interest, recalling Tristan's amused voice as he regaled his morning scout.

'That would be them in black.'

Arthur nodded and the Knights infiltrated the circle all the way around, watching silently but with interest.

*

I saw a flaw instantly in the way he fought; he flourished far too much. A neat style was admirable; this was ridiculous. Once I could see this, I began to work it to my advantage, and soon, with a flick of my wrist, disarmed him.

'Who are you?' He asked me with irritation, scorn and annoyance. I pulled my hood down and glared at him.

'Someone with better morals than you.' I said, before hearing shouts.

'Roman soldiers, Julius, stow your sword!' someone cried out to him, and he scrambled to pick it up and sheath it. I glanced around, sheathing my own sword and pulling up my hood once more to hide my hair and my face. I took advantage of the flurry to move over to Ana and swing myself up, lying low. I saw the Romans behind me and kicked Ana on, sitting up slowly and not looking back. I heard someone talking to one of the Romans and took my chance, breaking into a canter and heading away from the large village.

I heard horse's hooves behind me and spurred Ana on, galloping into the woods as quickly as possible and loosing myself in the trees there. I watched as the riders following me split off to search for me, only confirming my suspicions of being hunted.

I moved further into the woods and began to make my way through, turning left after a little while and continuing my direction under the canopy.

I vowed to make no more public displays as I entered the next village, and bought more henna dye. I had worked my way through my other amount and was in need of covering the lightening black once more. That evening, at a nearby pond, I made use of the water and filled my hair with the familiar but horrid smelling paste. I washed my hands off in the water and sat back, just waiting, whilst it began to rain. I had only ever known England, so to call myself Roman was a bit rich maybe, but I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than the British countryside. Sighing, I looked around before bending over completely to wash my hair clear of the black.

Things were not to be as easy again.

**A/N Little bit of action? I must say, also, that this story will not just be a series of events chapter after chapter, they are all strung together and we will be seeing more of the Knights in the next chapter, promise!**

**If you're going to review, can I say, Thank you, of course, but if you can think of any good CH words that I could use for chapter headings - I've started something I may struggle to continue! Of course, I could use a dictionary, but...writer participation! If they're good or they fit, I'll use them =D Incentive?  
**


	4. Life Lessons

**_Here we go =] Had this one lurking. You may all chase me with flaming torches and pitchforks if you will, as a lot of this story is written and there's really no excuse for me not updating regularly. *cringes* I deserve the punishment!_**

**_Anyway, thankyou to: _**_devilpup12_**_ and _**_amrawo_**_ for your reviews, this is for you!  
_**

_**I may have to give up on the whole 'CH' thing as I looked at my chapter names and if it carries on it's gonna get really annoying and look kinda stupid. So I may go back and rename my other chapters. I picked a difficult word category!!**_

4. Life Lessons

Walking through the woods, leading Ana, something jumped down on my head from the trees above, and I cried out as I dropped Ana's reins and she reared up. I fell to the floor and a man fell off of me. His skin was painted blue and his eyes and hair were wild. He bared his teeth at me, and I caught sight of the dagger in his hand. My hand moved automatically to my hip where my sword was. My hand was shaking but I stilled it, and my heart was beating so furiously with an urge to live. I had a horrifying feeling it was kill or be killed.

He leapt at me and I stepped back and up onto my feet, drawing my sword and slashing it outwards. He let out a scream of pain and fell down at my feet dead. There was a delay in my reaction but that was probably due to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I shook, and with very careful actions lowered my sword to the ground and wiped it partially clean on the grass, finishing the action with the piece of leather I kept on my saddle. Not once did I take my eyes off the body crumpled in front of me.

In a sudden movement I turned and swept up onto Ana and kicked her to run away from this terrible sight. I couldn't stop myself shaking but I rode hard and fast in the moonlight, tears creeping down my face. I was only a spoilt little rich girl, who, until a few months ago, had never even held a sword. And now, six months later, I had just killed a man.

True, I had come a long way, but that didn't mean I was proud of it. I wished things had stayed like before, with no changes.

I was consistently paranoid for the next few days, which, unfortunately, paid off when a similar thing happened a few days later. Again I killed, again I fled. It was a sensation I couldn't get used to, but the natural instinct to save your own life prevailed constantly in me.

I took the emotions and pushed them down. I was probably too close to where they were living, that was why I was being attacked, but they would have killed me, so while I felt crippling guilt I could also justify my actions. They didn't need to try and kill me. With a temperament like mine, they could easily have scared me away.

I was staying in another town, my initial fears of Romans lost in my growing fear of the Woads in the woods. I preferred the Roman danger – from that, at least, I could run. It wasn't a very brave theory, but I'd rather run than kill any day.

Once more I found work in a tavern, and once more I kept myself to myself. I was more ready to leave at a moment's notice – I spent a while choosing the tavern I wanted to work at based on location and how easy it would be to get away. I planned a route out, based on the times the streets and roads were busy, and got to know the town a little better. I was properly prepared here.

On my sixth evening of work, for some reason I was anxious. I don't really know why I expected Marcus Tullius to come in again; there was no reason for it to be as predictable as that. Nevertheless, there was a horrible feeling that time was running out.

On my eleventh day, I heard two of the girls talking quietly in the corridor. They never really spoke to me, not trusting me, and that was something I remembered for next time. I would have to befriend the girls if I was to find out any useful information that might help me.

'Those Romans are due to come back in two days time, roughly.'

'Which, those ill-mannered slobs on the look-out for the Roman runaway?'

'Yes, so tell Vonna to make sure all the girls know the day they arrive, but not before. Don't want them worrying.'

'Do you know if they found the girl?'

Silence, which I assumed was filled with a shake of the head.

'Did she really murder her own family?'

'And the bishop.'

_Bishop Priyas_? I thought. He can't be dead...no.

'They say she is really a pagan and is trying to diminish the church.'

'But is murder really the right way to go about it?'

'Well she certainly turned some heads...' The girls continued their conversation, walking away. I breathed out and relaxed against the wall. They had killed Bishop Priyas...where would they stop? They had to have found out about the advice he had given me, and silenced him before anyone of higher authority learnt the truth.

It took me a few moments to calm down, in which I suddenly took in everything the girls had said. They were blaming my family's deaths on me. I could see why – it fitted perfectly with my disappearance and no one could suggest foul play in my stead – Roman families were always distrustful of one another, and Priyas was the only one who might speak out...which, if indeed he had tried, would explain his death.

I would have to leave. But I would also have to do it in a way that aroused no suspicion whatsoever.

There was a banging on the doors and we all looked up, frowning.

'Who is it Fanny?' I asked, and she frowned.

'A little boy.' She said to me, then opened the door a measure more. 'Go away, no young ones here.'

She went to shut the door but he called out.

'Wait, I'm looking for my sister Dashia!'

Fanny looked at me and I walked over.

'Lucas! What are you doing here, what happened?' I cried out, and he wrapped his arms round my waist dramatically and I nudged him discreetly.

'Mamma, she was really tired, and really hot, and she went to sleep and then she wouldn't wake up! Father won't move from her side but he's really hot too!'

'Lucas...is mother dead?' I asked softly, and he nodded, burying his head in my skirts. I put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. A hand touched my shoulder gently.

'Dashia, you should be with your family right now. Go, we'll be fine without you.'

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her. 'Are you sure Fanny, I can work a little more if you'd like?' I offered weakly, but she shook her head.

'Go, your brother clearly needs you. I hope everything's ok.'

'Thank you Fanny, you're an angel.' I said softly, and taking Lucas's hand we walked away from the Tavern.

As soon as we were round the corner, the boy looked at me expectantly and I grinned.

'Well done, you earned this.' I said warmly, giving him a coin, and he grinned back at me.

'Thanks Miss! If you're ever around and you need a little brother...?'

'You'll be the first one I find, ok?' I said, sure this was more to do with easy money than anything else, but was surprised when he hugged me quickly and flashed me one more smile before running off.

My story taken care of, I went to Ana in her stall and got up, having saddled her up already. We left fairly soon after.

_**Ta-da...**_

_**review my pretties =]**_


	5. Interrogations

_**What's this I hear you ask? An update? YES!! I blame my slow updates on University. A poor excuse, I know, but my exams finish very soon, so I will do my best to update again! I would love to name my reviewers but due to an email address switch I don't have a proper list. Still, of the reviews I have, people are encouraging and no one has made any suggestions, so I guess I'm doing ok!**_

_**Now, here we go: some more knights in well, relatively shiny armour =]  
**_

5. Interrogations

As I was riding along, I came across a small procession of two caravans and horses and people on foot. I slowed behind them and a few at the back looked at me, as well as people out of the caravans. I wasn't close enough to try talking to them, even if I had wanted to. Suddenly, there were three bodies on the floor, all with arrows sticking out of them. Without really wanting to but unable to stop myself, I rode faster to their sides and saw my suspicions confirmed. The people watched me fearfully, some of them crying, some shaking, women trying to protect their children, men trying to protect their families. I moved Ana round to face the woods and drew my sword, ducking from an arrow as blue Woads came pouring out of the trees. I kicked Ana forwards and cut one down, fighting another before he fell too. I was severely outnumbered and there was little I could do, but I fought and I attacked. Someone jumped out at me and I was knocked off of my horse onto the floor and knocked across the face. I felt warm blood, but with all the cold and the adrenaline I had no idea who it belonged to. I was in no position to try and work out at that point, and jumped up, plunging my sword into my slower opponent.

There were horse's hooves and I assumed it was Ana but several more horses appeared, their riders all brandishing swords, and they joined in the battle with far more refined swordsman skills than my own.

My skills had saved my life, as I was proving now, however, and I continued to fight, cutting down more Woads now that my fear of being outnumbered was lessened. My hood had been knocked down when I had fallen from Ana, and my black hair whipped round my face as I spun round to plunge my sword into the back of a Woad who had been about to attack a man with dark hair and a beard, who looked at me in surprise before nodding and continuing with the battle as I did.

Breathing heavily, I looked round and saw the sea of blue bodies. I tried not to let it get to me – that I had so mercilessly robbed these people of their lives, their chance at life- no. I couldn't let myself think these thoughts, not now, not here.

'My thanks, Lady. It seems I owe you my life.'

'Be sure you value it.' I said without feeling, nodding to him, not making eye contact as I stared at the bodies, and walked over to where Ana stood patiently. I cleaned my sword and sheathed it as I was approached.

'I do believe, Lady, that you were the one we saw fighting a young man in a village two months ago.' A man said behind me, and I stiffened. Turning slowly, I looked at the man I had saved the life of.

'You must be mistaken.' I said coldly, not wishing to draw any link between myself and the different people I had been in the past.

'How could I mistake such control and mastery of a sword, and the face of such a woman? There are very few women who can fight as you do. There are very few men, as you proved, when you won the fight.'

'I thank you for your praise's sir, but they are not for me. You mistake me.' I said firmly. He shook his head.

'Why do you refuse to admit who you are?'

'Why do you persist to question me about it?' I shot back angrily. I put up my hood and climbed back on my horse.

'Because it is you.' He said simply, and I sighed. 'What is your name?' He asked me. I thought.

'It's nice to have a little mystery in life, is it not?'

He laughed at my light-hearted tone. 'You're too well spoken to be a Woad or a villager that's for sure.'

'Really? And if I spoke like this but with blue paint on my skin?'

'Then you truly would be a mystery.'

I thought for a moment. 'I like that.' I looked round. 'You should get back to your friends. And I should leave.'

'Wait-' I paused and turned back, looking over my shoulder at his anxious face. 'Will you please not at least tell me your name?'

'Guess.' I said with a light smile, and kicked my horse. 'On, Ana.' I said, my tone more commanding, and we cantered past the other Knights.

My brief banter with the Knight I had helped had made me feel calmer about the day's events, and I could gain a little perspective. That I saved some innocent lives, not killed some others. The innocence of those that had attacked the villagers was debateable, not that it made taking their lives any easier a burden to bear. But still, I had a life to get on and lead, and I was still no closer to finding out the person behind my father's murder. And investigating would have to be done with much more fragility due to my position.

I found work at another Tavern, one that was a favourite with the Romans and was also of dubious reputation. This would be a good place to begin my...research. I re-henna-d my hair that evening before I started, and began the evening serving drinks, listening in to all the light hearted banter and being sure to smile and be friendly with the other girls, going by the name Saffron.

I had several evenings with no luck, the Roman soldiers I spoke to and ended up fighting off advances for were either stupid, guards or both. I needed real travellers from out of town.

'Saffy, could you take these drinks over for me? I have to show this gentleman to his room.' One of my new best friends, Sanchia, said, and I nodded, taking it from her with a smile.

'Of course.' I sashayed over and placed the tray down, leaning over to hand the drinks out, and earning myself a spank. I stood up and gave the man a sharp look, causing them all to laugh raucously and describe me as 'feisty.'

'Sit, petal, come for a drink.' One of them coaxed, pulling me onto his lap, and I laughed.

'Sorry honey, I've got a job to do.'

They all made sounds of displeasure and reached out to me.

'Come on, don't make the biggest mistake of your life!'

'The biggest mistake of my life?' I asked, one eyebrow cocked, and they cried out.

'Come on, sit a while, there's enough of the other girls to go round.' They said, laughing buffoonishly, and I had to fight not to roll my eyes and slap him.

'So are you boy's soldiers then?'

'Boys? Boys? We're all man, love.' One of them said with a wink, and I laughed along with them.

'We're on a secret mission.' One of them said to me, and I raised my eyebrows.

'Oh really, and what might that be?' I asked lightly, and he shook his head.

'Nah, issa secret.' He said, slurring a little, and I picked him out as my prey.

'How about I get you boys some more ale?' I asked silkily, and they cheered. It was getting quite late into the night, and a few of them left to carry one of their number back to where they were staying as he had passed out. I checked and made sure my inebriate that I wanted to question was still there. It was just him and two others left now.

I sauntered over and put down the flagon of ale and settled next to one.

'Looks like you're friends couldn't hold their ale. You look like real men though.' I flattered, and in their state of drunkenness this worked for two of them.

'I ought to go on back, I have to wash the horses tomorrow. Night.'

The other two muttered various complaints and snorts before one allowed his face to smack into the wood of the table while the other took a swig straight from the flagon. It was vile. The one who had decided to leave hoisted up his unconscious companion and began to heave him out. I turned, my prey in my sights.

'So you're the brains and the muscle of this group then?' I asked silkily, and he grunted.

'You bet. I should be their leader but they don't...don't...'

'They don't know it yet.' I finished, and he looked at me, his eyes desperately trying to focus on me.

'Yeah, ezzactly.'

I nodded, trying not to grimace at how badly he smelt. 'So you're the one who knows all the important missions you're got, like this secret one.'

'You got that right. We're hunting the daughter of this commander.'

'Which commander?'

'The dead one.' He burped in my face and I held my breath. 'He was killed because he thought that the Romans should stay and protect Britain and not just abandon it to the Saxons that are on their way.'

'Saxons?' I asked, my body going cold.

'Yeah. So we gotta do the same to 'is daughter cos she's a dangerous voice. Personally,' He announced grandly. 'I think we should just leave her, she ain't gonna bother us. But,' he shrugged dramatically, 'orders are orders...'

'So when she's dead, will all the Romans be withdrawn back to Rome?' I asked slowly. He nodded, not noticing my change in tone. 'And the Britain's will be left without protection to the mercy of the Saxons.'

'I spose.' He said, and slumped sideways on the table. I stood up, glaring at him in disgust.

'I'll see you in Hell.' I muttered as I left the pub.

_**Review and you shall receive updates. It's a simple procedure but I think it works =]**_

_**xxxxx  
**_


	6. Risk

**Not very much fun in this chapter, it's basically a jumping around couple of snapshots to further the plotline, but I promise the one after is more detailed and has more action. =] Thanks for all my reviews so far**, Electrical storm 1996, TheMidnightTenshi (_she goes for revenge of course!_), hermonine, amrawo (_my faithful reviewer unless I'm much mistaken?_), Peppy McGee (_AWESOME name_), Criya Astleon and gkmo! **wow I didn't realise how many reviews this story has been getting! **

**Anyway, enough of me, here's Honoria =]**

**6. Risk**

Even though I was a Christian, and in every other aspect I was good, I still knew I was going to hell. I couldn't not, after taking the lives of those Woads, even in self defence. I was damned, but whilst I was on this earth I would rid it of those who had committed a sin against my father, my family, and ultimately, the people they were betraying and leaving to die here in Britain.

This whole experience, well, my change in life, had been good for me. Although my life had gone downhill, and I would probably never again know the luxuries of my past, I felt I was stronger, more intelligent and wise to the world. The Lord had guided me to see that I would never have truly been happy as a Roman woman. I was half British, after all, and I'd never felt more a part of this country until my exile, preferring to regard myself as a Roman before.

I still felt like I was a Roman. Being amongst the British people felt like a lie, I wasn't truly one of them and was separated hideously, but then I was also repelled from my 'own' people, who felt I wasn't good enough, wasn't worthy.

I knew the reason for my father's death, and I knew I was being hunted by more than one group. I also knew that no one was supposed to know of it just yet. Now I had to work on whom.

The group of Romans I had been plying with alcohol were continuing on their hunt in the afternoon. I used a similar trick of dying family again and the girls bought it right up, one of them so overcome she burst into tears and hugged me, in a major invasion of my space. I gingerly removed her.

I saddled up Ana and watched the Romans leaving. As soon as they were a certain distance away I left the town myself and headed into the trees. Following them through the woods, I watched out for Woads.

When they settled for the night, and most of them were sleeping, I got off of my horse and settled her near a tree. I unfastened my cloak, and opened the neck of my dress out. I laid my sword on the ground underneath all my other things, and took only a small dagger hidden in the folds of my skirt.

I made me way slowly but surely towards the remaining group. I swayed into their midst.

Initially they were on their guard, but on seeing I was a woman, and the way I walked and dressed, they stayed their blades. When I walked behind their captain and crouched down, what he didn't expect was a dagger pressing into his back.

'If you let on to your men what I am doing, I will kill you all. Are we clear?'

'Yes.' He rasped.

'All I need to know is one little name. Just one. Is that understood?'

'Yes.' He repeated, probably thinking things were too good to be true.

'I want to know who it was that ordered the death of Matthias Andronicus.'

'I can't-'

'Tell. Me.' I said through gritted teeth, pressing the dagger more strongly against the material of his shirt.

'It was...Bishop Germanus.'

'Thank you.' I said, and slit his throat.

I only killed the ones who had seen my face. The rest could find out when they left the tent. There was no commotion bar the small scuffle in which my arm was a little cut, and I got a cut on my forehead too, but from my own blade as I was twisted away. But the ones who knew my face had to die, or they would have the same powerful weapon as Marcus Tullius in hunting me.

My next step was to find Germanus.

It was a dangerous idea, to head to Hadrian's Wall, but I took the risk. If there was one place Germanus would be in Britain, it was going to be somewhere along Hadrian's Wall. My problem was...it was also swarming with Romans. It was a blessing and a curse. Doubtless they would guess that it was I who had murdered the Romans on the hunt, and so would be doubly on lookout.

I took the risk.

As usual, I kept my head down, and wore my hood up. I slunk along the streets after leaving my horse at a Tavern stables, bribing the groom to look after her and my belongings with the promise of several coins. My first priority was to discover how near Germanus was, if indeed he was on the wall.

I looked around. There was any number of Romans that I could ask, but I needed a convincing enough story as to why I might be searching for him. Family wouldn't work, as I had no idea if he might have a daughter who I could pose as. More external family would be a gamble as I had lost any chance I had of appearing distinctly Roman.

'Excuse me Sir, I'm searching for Bishop Germanus.' I asked a Roman boldly.

'Well you've got the wrong place, he's two stations North. What have you got business with him for anyway?' He asked me roughly, and I gulped.

'I've been sent with a message for him.' I said, and turned away, bumping into another Roman soldier. 'Sorry.' I mumbled, looking down and only glancing up as I passed. Glancing up into the face of Marcus Tullius.

Shit luck, but I pushed past him anyway. He knew the way I looked now, and fortunately my assassination mission must still be quiet enough that he didn't shout out my identity. He didn't have the brain power to work out he could always lie until I was a good group of people away.

'Stop her, she's a thief!' He shouted, and everyone started jostling, trying to work out who he meant, and then working it out. Marcus started pushing his way towards me as I began to meander and weave my way through the people. My hood was pulled down and I broke out of the crowd to run round a corner, glancing back before carrying on.

'Hey!' Oh shit, more people. 'Wait!' That wasn't the harsh voice of a Roman...it was softer, with a slight foreign quality to it. I turned curiously and saw the, well, really quite handsome Sarmatian Knight I had helped out in the Woad attack.

'You've hurt your forehead.' He said with a frown as he saw the blood and moved my hair to the side.

'I'm sorry, I have to go.' I said, disappointed not to be able to speak with him longer, but my death was coming for me.

'Wait, please, just tell me your name so I might find you again.'

'If this is anything to go by, you'll find me again. And I go by many names, that won't help you.' I said, and despite my rush I gave him a small smile once more before turning and running off down the street and then turning sharply.

I found my way back to the stables, paid the boy and took Ana, riding quickly to get away.

**Sorry this one is a bit all over the place, but I will make sure I update by Tuesday (that's my day off =]) as the next chapter has a bit more going on =D**

**Reviews = love!**

**xx  
**


	7. The Final Hurdle

**Ok, so I might have lied about updating so soon, but here it is, anyway! Once again, **amrawo, **you rule!! **AwkwardxCaterpillar, **so glad you like it, and awesome name!! Thanks also to **gkmo, **another faithful reviewer, thank you so much for staying with this story!!**

Chapter Seven, The Final Hurdle

The stations were few and far between, and it took me roughly six days to get down to the second station where Germanus might be found. I spent a further two days in the area, getting a feel for the surroundings, once more planning escape routes and working out the number of soldiers there.

It wasn't hard to find out where Germanus was. He was surrounded by guards, however, and my only option was stealth – trying to barrel my way through them all would possibly work if I was a large burly man with a death wish. I would get in, possibly, and wouldn't get out. The whole time I watched the area, he didn't leave. I was expecting that to be my option, but he never left his chambers. I wanted to ask someone but I didn't want to attract attention.

By chance, I overheard a conversation.

'He leaves for Rome in two weeks. He has to set his affairs right here. He travels across with Alecto, the nephew of Julius Ceaser. That will be the last lot going back.'

'But I thought Alecto and his family were lost in Woad territory?'

'Well the Saxon's are on their way, but they managed to get those Sarmatian dogs to go. Didn't think they were going to do it, technically they no longer need to serve, their fifteen years of service is up, but they're squeezing a few more weeks out of them.'

'If they survive the Woads and the Saxons.' A disbelieving laugh.

'Well, they'll earn their freedom.'

I couldn't believe the injustice and the blatant lack of guilt these Roman men felt. My father loved the British people and wanted to protect them. It was no surprise he was killed really, although I hated to admit this. I thought about my Knight, and hoped that he would survive this death trip. I hoped I would see him again. I obviously hoped for the lives of all the Knights, victims of this injustice, but I didn't really have images for them like I did that particular Knight. And, call me foolish, but I found myself thinking about him at the oddest times, despite not knowing his name, nor he knowing mine, nor the largest possibility of seeing him again.

I didn't really know if Germanus would leave, but there was the chance that, on leaving to go to Rome, he would be so heavily guarded, or by some cruel twist of fate I would miss him, and then have to track him to Rome, beginning all over again, so I didn't want to risk it.

In the end I infiltrated the kitchens. I found the girls that took the food to the rooms, and told them I was new. I had been specially requested to take the tray up to Germanus' room.

'He doesn't normally take food in his room but in his study. We set it up there and then he comes and gets it after we've left.' One of the girls said with a frown.

'Of course. Today he requests it be left in his study and that I collect whatever was left the other day, apparently they missed something.' I said nonchalantly, and one of the girls flushed with embarrassment.

'Oh I didn't miss anything did I? Oh no, was he very angry?'

I smiled indulgently. 'Don't worry, he just wanted it out of the way.'

She relaxed a small amount. 'Oh, right. Oh no, I hope Fanny doesn't find out!' She said nervously, and the other girls hurried to calm her down as I picked up the tray and walked silently off.

There were guards up the stairs and outside the doors, but I was expecting that. I gave them small smiles as I entered, and went into the study, setting up the meal. I glanced around the study the second it was done, trying to find something, anything...there were no plants, no liquids, no medicines...nothing I could use to poison the meal. I heard a noise and froze, then looked to my side. Cleverly set into the wall so that it matched, was a door. A door to the bedroom of Bishop Germanus.

Barely breathing, I moved forward, hand on the dagger in my skirt. I opened the door slowly, and saw a small corridor to walk down. I pulled my dagger from its sheath and walked slowly forwards, not seeing anyone in the room. As I entered it I saw him just at the side, holding a sword. Not good. Before I could even do anything, however, I was grabbed from behind and the dagger clattered from my hands. There had been men standing either side of the corridor that I'd just walked out of. Fillius looked at me with disgust.

'A shame, I expected more. A fool's mistake.' He said, raising his sword. He brought it down, and then there was nothing.

_**This **_**isn't _the final chapter, but I wanted to name it 'so close, yet so far'. I didn't want to give away what was going to happen though, so my closest reference was_ _from the phrase 'to fall at the final hurdle'. I'll be surprised and very impressed if anyone got that, but hey, here's your next chapter, and as always..._**

**_reviews = love!!_**


	8. Limbo

**The latest chapter. Hope you like!**

8. Limbo

I expected them to kill me. I expected Germanus to kill me. What he actually did was bringing the hilt down on my head, knocked me out. I was chained up, to be taken to one of the south villages, tied up and left for the Saxons.

Of course, as a punishment, this was obviously death. Sitting and waiting for death from the cruel, merciless, murderous Saxons, if the weather, famine or savage dogs didn't get me first.

Having said that, it would be interesting to see if I made it to the village alive.

The Romans 'escorting me' beat me, tortured me and...

_I was cradling my bruised body as I lay on the cool yet unforgiving grass. I didn't have the energy to move. My dress was torn and dirty from being thrown to the ground. There were holes in the sleeves on the elbows, and there were blood stains in places._

_I heard a sound, and cowered away. I'd long since stopped fighting. Someone was crawling towards me. A Roman soldier, obviously. He came towards me with a grin on his face that I didn't recognise and really didn't like. He reached out and touched my leg and I recoiled instantly. He moved further forwards and grabbing my ankle pulled me closer, running his hand higher up my leg. I lashed out and kicked him in the face, feeling the most hideous mixture of skin, crushing bone and warm blood trickling down my feet as I broke his nose. He cried out, swearing, and slapped me around the face, and beat me harder because I wouldn't give him what he wanted._

'Arthur...' Gawain called to him as he saw the Roman party coming towards their group from a side road. Arthur slowed his horse and looked down the road. There were three of them, all on horseback. There was a figure on the floor behind them, and as they watched one of them dragged on a rope and the person stumbled to their feet, head bowed.

'Stop!' He shouted out, and both the Knights and the Romans stopped. Tristan, Gawain and Galahad moved to his sides, Bors and Lancelot catching up as they rode over to the Romans.

'What is this?' He asked; disgust evident in his voice.

'We're under orders from the Bishop. This...Woad, tried to murder him, after killing many other noble Roman soldiers, as usual, unprovoked.'

Arthur frowned, not stupid enough to believe this. He dismounted and so did Lancelot.

'Which Bishop?' He asked, but didn't get a chance to get an answer. As the two men walked down towards the three Romans, Arthur looked at the figure.

'She's just a girl!'

'She's nineteen!'

'She's no Woad.'

She raised her head, looking at them with half-closed, red eyes.

'I'm...' She tried to speak but the rope she was attached to was pulled upon and she was hurled forwards into the ground with no way to break her fall.

'Stop this!' Arthur called out, and with his sword severed the rope that attached her to the Roman. 'Lancelot, fetch some water.' He ordered quickly, and Lancelot ran off. Bors, Dagonet and Gawain moved closer and beckoned over Tristan and Galahad.

'Who are you?' He asked her softly.

'My name is Honoria Andronicus. My mother was a Britain my father was a Roman.' She rasped, her voice out of use. 'My mother died many years ago, my father was murdered on the orders of Fillius Phosphor because he tried to speak out against,' she took a shuddering breath, and she sounded in places as if she was too tired to even put feeling into her words. 'the Romans retreating from Britain and leaving it unprotected to the mercy of the Saxons.' She coughed, a hideous sound.

'Water!' he shouted again. Lancelot appeared and Arthur slowly fed her water, her chapped and bleeding lips so long deprived of moisture. When she next spoke it was clear the water had done her good.

'Without my father there was no one to protect me, being half British, so I was advised to run, by a,' she took breaths at irregular patterns. This small amount of conversation was causing her to be out of breath. 'friend of my father's who was later killed as well. I was determined to avenge him, but I was captured and brought out here.'

Arthur growled and turned on the three Romans.

'She's to be dealt with by us now. You no longer have a duty.' The Romans scoffed and looked at him.

'I don't think that's going to happen.' Marcus Tullius said with a smirk, and Bors moved forwards.

'Do you even know who he is?' He asked in his deep, threatening voice. Marcus let down his guard for a moment and they saw how nervous he was, but he soon recovered.

'Why would I?'

'This is Arthur Castus. You owe him half your army.' Galahad said, and Marcus's eyes widened.

'I suggest you leave with whatever's left of your pride intact.' Lancelot said, and Arthur nodded to them, before turning his back on them.

'Dagonet, Bors, Galahad, tend to the girl.'

**Review quickly and I shall update quickly - the next chapter is just waiting to be shown to the world!**

**Papparella x  
**


	9. A New Fight

**As promised, here is the next chapter, thanks to everyone who favourited or put me on story alert!**

Lydily : **I had a look at your profile and I just wanted to say I love that you're studying and learning languages - I'm at university studying French, Spanish and Italian! Always happy to hear about other people doing the same!**

**Enjoy**

9.

'Well look who it is, my little Lark. What have they done to you?' A soft, gentle voice asked.

'My name...' I rasped, but he couldn't hear me.

'What?'

'My name...is Honoria.' He smiled as he finally understood.

'And I am Galahad.'

The girl, Honoria, slipped out of consciousness, and Dagonet took her carefully out of Galahad's arms.

'Do you know her?' Gawain asked curiously, and Galahad shook his head.

'No, but we do recognise her. Remember the girl who fought the villager, and then the girl who fought the Woads with us when we came across that group of travellers?'

Gawain frowned, then raised his eyebrows. 'That was her?'

'Looks like it. What I can't understand is why all of this? From a Roman noble woman, I mean.'

'I heard about what happened. I heard two men discussing it.'

'Heard about what?' Galahad asked before realising who he was talking to, and he looked at me. 'You're awake.'

'You not getting your release. About the new mission. Am I slowing you down?'

Galahad shook his head. 'We ride fast when we ride. What made you try so stupid a thing?' He asked me with a frown.

'Avenging my family? Would you not do the same?' I asked curiously. He nodded.

'Well, yes, but...'

'I am a woman?'

'Well-'

'I thought so. I taught myself to fight and use a sword. Are you surprised?'

'Knowing everything you've accomplished...no.'

'When I saw you, that day at Hadrian's wall. I had just discovered where to find him, and then been recognised. I was running from death.'

'Why did you say your name was not important?'

'Because I never used it. I've been Rose, Dashia, Faith, Saffron...many women. I had to colour my hair because it was too recognisable. I think I shall let it grow back now.'

'What do you mean?'

'I have deep red hair, it was far too easy to track down, which wasn't what I needed.'

'I thought you were pale.'

'Thanks.' I said dryly, and tried to sit up, but Galahad put a hand on my shoulder and laid me back down.

'Don't.' He said, looking away, suddenly overcome with shyness. 'You're very hurt right now.'

'Think I don't know?' I asked with a touch of annoyance, but I wasn't a harsh person, and instantly felt bad. 'Sorry. I didn't used to be like this. I used to be good at being a woman. Can you believe that?' I gave a hollow laugh. 'I played the harp. I kept my hair brushed one hundred times every day in the morning and the evening. I could sew and keep polite conversation. I _couldn't_ sword fight.' I said, and Galahad looked at me.

'Just because of everything that's happened to you, it doesn't make you any less of a woman. It makes you a better person. You know what the worlds like.' He said softly, only looking at me once, still very shy.

'My only regret is that now I've lost my sword. And my horse. She was always faithful to me.' I said with a musing air once more.

'We will get you another sword, I'm sure you will use it. And as for a horse...when you're strong enough, you will ride with us.'

'I'm strong enough now!' I said, sitting up, and Galahad laughed, pushing me down again.

'Rest, Honoria, please. One night, and then you will ride again.'

I pouted, but did as he said.

'You're the one who spoke to me.' I said in surprise. He frowned.

'I'm Tristan.'

I felt embarrassed at speaking so out of turn. 'Honoria. You came over to me in the forest.'

His eyes flashed with remembrance. 'Ah yes. The nomad.'

I blushed. 'Yes, well...I was on the run for my life. Which I'm amazed I still have.'

'What happened?'

'I got into his private rooms. I found a door and went through it. I was going to kill him, he was facing the other way. Unfortunately when I walked into the room there were guards either side of the doorway I'd come through, and they grabbed me. I thought he was going to kill me, but he knocked me out and sent me out here for a more...derogatory death.'

'What do you mean?' Tristan asked, his eyes seeming to try and press the answer from me.

'I was to be taken to a village and tied up. Left for the Saxons if the wild dogs or the Woads didn't get me first.'

Tristan shook his head. 'And you were once a roman noble woman?'

'Yes. Times change don't they.' I said flatly, and he looked at me in something just short of amazement.

'You deal with it so calmly.'

'I've had a long time to get used to it.'

His eyes softened. 'When was your father killed?'

I shrugged. I'd lost track of time. 'Several months ago now. A long time.' I didn't look at anything when I spoke, just stared at the floor.

'Lady Honoria.' Arthur said, coming over, and I smiled weakly.

'I haven't been Lady anything for a very long time. Just Honoria will suffice. But thank you.'

He nodded his head. 'Very well. We are on a very dangerous mission. We-'

'Are going to fetch Alecto to bring him back to the Bishop.' I completed calmly. Arthur frowned.

'How do you know?' He asked suspiciously.

'I overheard some girls talking about it. You're against the Woads and the Saxons.' I sighed and looked at him pointedly. 'You're going to need all the help you can get.'

His eyes widened as he caught my meaning. 'No, it's way too dangerous.'

'Arthur, I'm hunted for my life. When it gets found out that I'm free they'll come after me. I might as well return your help first. You've seen me fight. I'm healing well.' I said reasonably. I wasn't pleading, or begging. Arthur was a fair and noble man, if he believed in me he would let me help.

'I cannot spend extra time ensuring your safety.' He said, and I knew he was wavering.

'I would not expect you to. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself.' I said coolly, and he nodded.

'Very well. We leave tomorrow at first light. You will ride with one of the Knights.'

**So what do you think about this turn of events?**

**Review!**

**Bubbles!**

**Pappy x  
**


	10. I just wanted a sword

**OK, so, so far we have united Honoria with King Arthur and his (merry) men, and she is venturing off to rescue Marius and his family with them. I have left this chapter mostly unchanged, although it was written a while ago so my style of writing is younger than I would like. I would also like to go back and change some phrases from the previous chapter which don't fit with the time period!**

**Anyway, read, and enjoy =)**

'Arthur you can't seriously be letting her along with us?' Galahad was questioning furiously.

'Whyever not?' I said behind them. Galahad turned, Arthur looked a little relieved. 'You've seen me fight Galahad. I saved your life, as I recall.' I said with amusement. He scowled at me and I smiled even more. 'Relax. I'll be fine.' I said, before swinging up to ride behind Gawain.

'Morning my Lady. I'm afraid this won't be the comfort you're used to.' He said with a grin, and I grinned back.

'What comfort? I've been sleeping rough for at least six months.' I said, and as the other Knights mounted their horses we set off.

We reached the estate of Marius and his family later in the day. Arthur got off of his horse as I scanned the area surrounding us. I had a sword on my hip, a spare that Lancelot had given me, and it was weightier than my other one. I dismounted and wandered off, among the people.

'You there. Do you have a local blacksmith?' I asked of a man, and he looked at me.

'Yes milady, but he's in chains. One of the elders.' I turned, and saw where he was pointing. The man had lashes on his back and looked half dead. I knew this feeling. It stirred tears in my eyes of how I realised I must have looked when the Knights had rescued me. I moved over, a small group watching me fearfully. I crouched down, and lifted his head up gently.

'My name is Honoria. Why are you chained up in such a way?' I asked softly. He moved his lips painfully but no sound came out. I looked around and saw what I was searching for. I picked up the water bucket and brought the spoon up to his mouth, and he lapped at the water slowly, painfully I could tell.

'Who is this man?' Arthur demanded, and I looked up in shock. Turning my attention back to the man, I began to let the cool water trickle over the cuts on his back. His body shuddered, and I set the bucket down, and a man stepped forward.

'He's a village elder. He only asked that we keep a little more food for ourselves. I'm so hungry my arse is touching the floor!'

I smiled at his expression, and Arthur turned and struck the chains with his sword. The man collapsed and I reached out to stop him painfully hitting the floor.

'Help this man. Help him!' Arthur shouted, and people rushed over. He was lifted up, and I brushed off my arms.

'Care for his wounds, don't let them get infected. Wash them gently.' I advised one of the women, and she nodded.

'Wait.' I turned and saw her looking at me. 'He says thank you. That you will be rewarded one day in paradise.'

I shook my head sadly. 'Thank you. But I'm going to hell.' I said, and turned away.

'What was all that?' Gawain muttered to me, and I shook my head.

'I just wanted my own sword.'

'Arthur, what-?' I drew his attention to men bricking up a door.

'No, you may not go in there, it is forbidden!' One of the men shouted, and Arthur looked round.

'Dagonet?' He dismounted and pulled out his axe. Walking forwards, it took him little time to dismantle the wall, and then Arthur kicked the door open. I gasped at the smell and beckoned to the Knights. Gawain and Arthur led the way down, followed by Lancelot. I went to follow but Galahad stopped me.

'You won't want to see down there.' He advised me seriously, and went in after Lancelot. Against my will, I stayed outside, glaring at the Roman guards and the monks who looked at me.

'Who are you who dare disturb the Lords temple?' One of them hissed at me, and I turned to him.

'I'm a Christian. A Samaritan. Who helps others in need.' I said viciously.

'They are being punished. You will be punished too.'

'I already have been. And I welcome the wrath of God. I deserve it.' I spat, and turned away as Arthur and Dagonet emerged calling for water, carrying two bodies. I rushed to the side of the boy in Dagonet's arms, and was joined by a man named Horton.

'His arm is broken.' He whispered, looking at Dagonet, who nodded. The little boy looked at me with big eyes.

'You're safe now.' I said, probably looking quite strange in my ragged clothes, with a tiny line of red down my parting, and the rest of my hair a strange black tinted with red, appearing quite devilish.

His eyes widened at the sight of us, and I looked to check on the other.

'You're a Christian, you should understand!'

'I am a Roman, and a Christian, and never have I been taught that we should inflict suffering on others.' I said dangerously, interrupting Arthur as I walked over. The man 'of God' looked at me up and down in disgust.

'Who _are_ you?' He asked me, insulted. I went to take a step forward but someone took my arms and led me away.

'What are you _doing_?' I asked, shaking my arms but unable to break Galahad's grip.

'You were going to tell him who you were. We can't afford anything more, can't you hear the drums?' He asked me, and I stopped. I don't know how I had missed them before. 'It's the sound of death.'


End file.
